solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
История вегетарианства
Вегетарианство впервые начало практиковаться значительным числом людей в Древней ИндииSpencer, Colin: The Heretic’s Feast. A History of Vegetarianism, London 1993, p. 69-84. и древнегреческой цивилизации.Spencer p. 33-68. Исторически, практика вегетарианства основывалась на идее ненасилия к животным и пропагандировалась религиозными группами и философами.Religious Vegetarianism From Hesiod to the Dalai Lama, ed. Kerry S. Walters and Lisa Portmess, Albany 2001, p. 13-46. После христианизации Римской империи, вегетарианство практически исчезло из Европы.Passmore, John: The Treatment of Animals, in: Journal of the History of Ideas 36 (1975) p. 196—201. В средневековый период, по аскетическим соображениям, различные монашеские ордена ограничили или полностью запретили употребление в пищу мяса, однако ни один из орденов не запретил рыбу. Таким образом, принадлежавшие к этим орденам монахи не были вегетарианцами и только некоторые из них были пескетарианцами.Lutterbach, Hubertus: Der Fleischverzicht im Christentum, in: Saeculum 50/II (1999) p. 202. Вегетарианство в некоторой степени вернулось в Европу в период Возрождения.Spencer p. 180—200. Более широкое распространение практика вегетарианства получила на Западе только в XIX—XX веках . Древние Греция и Рим Как отмечается, отличительной чертой приверженца орфизма грека 5 в. до н. э. было вегетарианство . Вслед за ними практиковали вегетарианство пифагорейцы. Под влиянием своего учителя Сотиона из Александрии Сенека отказался от мясной пищи (это безнравственно), «Под его влиянием, — писал Сенека Луцилию, — я перестал есть животных, и по прошествии года воздержанье от них стало для меня не только легким, но и приятным. Мне казалось, что душа моя стала подвижной…». Однако опасаясь быть заподозренным в принадлежности к преследуемой секте, которая также не употребляла в пищу мясо, Сенека отошел от своего вегетарианстваА.Н. Чанышев. Сенека. Индия В Древней Индии вегетарианство практиковалось джайнами, частью буддийской общины, и частью последователей ведийской религии.Tähtinen, Unto: Ahimsa. Non-Violence in Indian Tradition, London 1976, p. 107—111. Ранний буддизм и джайнизм Ранние джайнские и буддийские источники свидетельствуют о том, что принцип ненасилия к животным (ахимсы) в этих религиозных традициях был нормой уже в VI веке до н. э.Spencer p. 78-84; Tähtinen p. 106—107; Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics vol. 1 p. 231. В джайнизме, последователи которого особо строго следуют ахимсе, этот принцип начал практиковаться раньше чем в буддизме. Так, ахимсу активно проповедовал самый первый духовный лидер джайнов Паршва, живший в VIII—VII веках до н. э.Tähtinen p. 132. Не все джайны и буддисты, отказавшиеся участвовать в убийстве животных, воздерживались от употребления в пищу мяса.Alsdorf, Ludwig: Beiträge zur Geschichte von Vegetarismus und Rinderverehrung in Indien, Wiesbaden 1962, p. 561—576. Поэтому, например, вопрос вегетарианства в раннем буддизме остаётся спорным. Среди исследователей существует два основных мнения. Согласно одному из них, Будда и его последователи могли употреблять в пищу мясо, предложенное им семейными людьми и мирянами, подающими милостыню. Буддийские монахи делали это лишь в том случае, когда были уверены, что животное не было специально забито для их прокормления.Alsdorf p. 561—564. Согласно другому мнению, Будда и его монашеская община (сангха) были строгими вегетарианцами. Обычай принимать мясо от домохозяев появился позднее в результате упадка монашеских стандартов.Kapleau, Philip: To Cherish All Life, Rochester (N.Y.) 1981, p. 29-33; Page, Tony: Buddhism and Animals, London 1999; Phelps, Norm: The Great Compassion, New York 2004, p. 73-84. Подтверждения первой версии можно обнаружить в палийской версии «Трипитаки», а второй — в ряде текстов буддизма махаяны.Tähtinen p. 110—111; Phelps p. 55-70. Все эти источники появились через несколько веков после смерти БуддыPhelps p. 55-60. и возможно отражают конфликтные позиции различных ветвей и течений в раннем буддизме.Phelps p. 75-77, 83-84. В «Виная-питаке» описывается первая схизма в истории буддизма, произошедшая ещё при жизни Будды: группа монахов-учеников Будды под предводительством Девадатты оставила монашескую общину из-за желания следовать более строгим правилам, одним из которых был абсолютный запрет мясной пищи. В «Махапаринирвана-сутре», описывающий поздний период жизни Будды, говорится, что Будда умер после принятия в пищу сукара-маддавы. Термин этот одни переводят как «свинина», а другие как «грибы» (или какой-то неизвестный вид овощей).Phelps p. 80-82; Waley, Arthur: Did Buddha die of eating pork?, in: Mélanges chinois et bouddhiques, vol. 1931/32, p. 343—354.Did Buddha die of eating pork? : with a note on Buddha’s image Известно, что буддийский император Ашока (304 до н. э. — 232 до н. э.) был вегетарианцем''Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics'' vol. 1 p. 231. и ревностным сторонником принципа ненасилия над животными. В своей империи он ввёл законы, направленные на защиту животных, запретил при дворе ритуальные животные жертвоприношения, призывал своих подданных воздерживаться от насилия над животными и от их убийства.Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics vol. 2 p. 124—125; Spencer p. 85-86; Tähtinen p. 37, 107, 111. Приверженцы буддизма тхеравады следовали предписаниям, установленным в Палийском каноне. Согласно этим правилам, буддистам разрешалось употреблять в пищу мясо животных только в том случае, когда животное не было забито специально для них.Phelps p. 78, Spencer p. 83-84. О необходимости следовать вегетарианству говорится в некоторых текстах школы махаяна. Особенно бескомпромиссен в этом вопросе трактат «Ланкаватара-сутра», предположительно составленный в IV—V веках.Tähtinen p. 111; Phelps p. 59-66; Shabkar Tsogdruk Rangdrol, Food of Bodhisattvas, Boston 2004, p. 47-77. См. также * Вегетарианство и религия Примечания Литература * Fleming, R. «The New Wealth, the New Rich and the New Political Style in Late Anglo-Saxon England (The Allen Brown Memorial Lecture).» Anglo-Norman Studies 23 (2001). 1-22. * William of Malmesbury, Vita S. Dunstani, ed. M. Winterbottom and R.M. Thomson, William of Malmesbury, Saints’ Lives. Lives of SS. Wulfstan, Dunstan, Patrick, Benignus and Indract. Oxford, 2002. * Spencer, Colin 1993 The Heretics Feast, A History of Vegetarianism. Fourth Estate, London. ISBN 1-85702-250-5 * Stuart, Tristram 2007 The Bloodless Revolution: A Cultural History of Vegetarianism From 1600 to Modern Times. Norton, New York. ISBN 0-393-05220-6 * Gregory, James 2007 Of Victorians and Vegetarians. The Vegetarian Movement in Nineteenth-century Britain. London. ISBN 978-1-84511-379-7 * O’Connell, Anne 2008 Early Vegetarian Recipes, Prospect Books, Devon. ISBN 978-1-903018-58-3 Категория:Вегетарианство